


Anything but Ordinary

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Soulmate AU, k rarepair week 2018, this is late asf cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: What Bandou had thought would be an ordinary day ended up being the exact opposite after an unexpected meeting.





	Anything but Ordinary

It was just like any other day. 

Bandou was currently loitering along a backstreet, frowning to himself. He had been attempting to pick up some girls when he’d suddenly received a call from Kusanagi, asking him to check out an area nearby. Apparently there had been some weaklings lingering around HOMRA’s territory there lately, Anna’s powers picking up on their presence. He had been the one that was closest to the location, and so he had been elected to do some scouting. 

It wasn’t really a bother, considering his attempts at flirting hadn’t been working as well as he would’ve liked. He didn’t have much luck when it came to women, but he figured it couldn’t be helped. While soulmates were a thing, people would still date around until they found ‘the one’. There were couples everywhere boasting different marks, ranging from cool and beautiful one to more... out there ones. Not everyone was always kind when it came to the unusual, and unfortunately, he knew that very well. With his own mark being plastered on the front of his face, it made things difficult sometimes. 

Sighing, Bandou’s suddenly grateful he’d been called up. He needed a distraction, and while these guys didn’t pose any real threat, they’d still do well to help him relieve some stress. Still, it had been a good ten minutes and he still hadn’t run into anyone. The area wasn’t too big, so he thought it a bit odd.  _ Maybe they left already? _ If they had any kind of self-preservation, it would make sense. Messing with HOMRA never ended up well for those who couldn’t put up a decent fight. 

Continuing his search, Bandou debates on whether or not to report back to Kusanagi when he suddenly hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. Whipping around to where the noise had come from, Bandou makes out a tall figure of a young man not too far from him. He was wearing a long, blue coat and boots, a saber at his side. Bandou recognized it immediately to be that of Scepter 4’s uniform, but he hadn’t seen this particular man before... so perhaps he was new?    
The man had bright orange hair that sat just above his shoulders, and striking green eyes. What caught his attention, however, was a familiar mark that covered part of his face. It was that of a hoofprint, mirroring his own. 

Noting that, Bandou’s eyes grow wide and his heart races. He almost couldn’t believe it, but there was no denying it now. He had undoubtedly run into his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I shipped these two on twitter solely bc they both get kicked in the face by a horse in canon and someone gave me the amazing idea of making it into a soulmate au! It was an awesome idea so ofc I ended up going w it lol. It may be crack but it was still fun and I fr do ship them. Anyways I hope it was enjoyable and you all liked it! ^^


End file.
